1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to amorphous alloy articles and method of making the same, and particularly, to a Zr-rich bulk amorphous alloy article and a method of making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Since amorphous alloy has a similar structure to glass, it is also called a metallic glass, and provides superior magnetic, mechanical, physical and chemical properties in comparison with crystallized alloys. A Zr-rich amorphous alloy has a relatively wide supercooled liquid region, and makes it easy to form an amorphous state, such that the Zr-rich amorphous alloys may be widely used in engineering and manufacturing. However, Zr raw materials with a high purity (higher than 99.9%) have a relatively high price, and thus the Zr-rich amorphous alloy articles made also have a relatively high price, such that their applications are limited.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.